1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a test fixture for supporting a test article in selected positions relative to a fixed point within the test article.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Test fixtures for positioning test articles in space have employed complicated and expensive gimbal mounting devices having multiple concentric yokes, one or more of which may be driven by means of expensive and sensitive servomotors. Such support fixtures are employed for testing space missiles, aircraft, sensors and other test articles and their response to various stimuli. All of the prior art devices are either inadequate because they do not provide a sufficient range of selectable positions or they are extremely expensive and limited in range and purpose.
There exists a need for a test fixture which will permit a test article to be mounted in a variety of selected positions in space about a fixed point within the article.
The development of a non-gimbaled pointer and tracking platform assembly (U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,845) has permitted the development of the present test fixture which, in its preferred embodiment, employs a non-gimbaled support element of the type described in the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,845.